


I will set you free

by Aisu_Inoue



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short Drabble, Unrequited Love, Will Delete Soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisu_Inoue/pseuds/Aisu_Inoue
Summary: Unrequited love hurts.





	I will set you free

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my short drabble, just a rough idea from a fic that I'm planning to do. I want to let it out tonight.
> 
> I will delete it soon.

_Loving you are like loving a display behind a mirror,_

 

_Untouchable,_

 

_Meant to be adore from afar._

 

_Loving you are just like loving a red rose;_

 

_Thorns hurting those that touched them,_

 

_And you hurt me with your presence._

 

_But you are far from knowing, far from reach._

 

_Far from everything, even fate that binds._

 

_************_

“It hurts.”

 

Keito whimpers.

 

Just how many times he has already knock his head to the wall to ease his pain?

 

The cold, stinging pain in his head is making him going insane. His hands and feet are as cold as ice, he can’t breathe, the slowing heartbeat as time passes is choking him to death. Everything seems surreal; ice starting to build up in his heart, passing along with his blood in his veins, bringing him to death as each second passes. He never expected to be like this. He never thought he will be like this for an unrequited love.

 

An unrequited love that kills.

 

Why did he love him?

 

He never wanted this feelings, he never asked for it.

 

He never asked to fall in love with Yamada Ryosuke.

 

Yet, why did he deserve this?

 

Maybe because he is stupidly obedient and listens to what fate has to say, while Yamada is trying to break free.

 

He listens to the red strings that bind them both; either binding them to an eternal love or to a painful curse.

 

And curse was chosen.

 

Where one needs to leave to set the other one free.

 

Heaving icy breath, Keito slowly stands up, legs shivering from the cold and pain stirring in his body, grabbing the item that he had already set his eyes on from the wooden table.

 

The raven-haired boy stared at his shivering hands, with the knife in his palm.

 

Reluctant.

 

He doesn’t want to die.

 

But he has no other choice.

 

“Ryosuke, I’ll set you free.”


End file.
